This invention relates to bearing lubrication of a gear transmission for motor vehicles, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for lubricating output pilot bearings which are used for rotatably supporting an output power shaft with respect to a power input gear.
A power output shaft of a gear transmission is rotatably supported at one end thereof by at least one output pilot bearing disposed in an input gear which is connected to a power input shaft and arranged concentrically to the output power shaft. When the transmission is operated in drive ratios other than direct drive in which the input gear directly engages with the output power shaft, the power output shaft is rotated with respect to the input gear, so that it is necessary to lubricate the output pilot bearing. Roller bearings are generally used as the output pilot bearing.